The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for cursor and cursor-hover based on user state or sentiment analysis.
A tooltip, infotip, or hint is a common graphical user interface element used in conjunction with a cursor. The user hovers the pointer over an item, without clicking it, and a tooltip may appear, e.g., a small “hover box” with information about the item being hovered over. Balloon help displays help text in “balloons”, like those containing the words in a comic strip. The name is used to refer to any sort of pop-up help text.
A mouseover, mouse hover, or hover box is a graphical control element that is activated when the user moves or “hovers” the pointer over its trigger area, usually with a mouse, but also possible using a digital pen. The graphical control element is particularly common in web browsers where the URL of a hyperlink can be viewed in the status bar. Site designers can define their own mouseover events using JavaScript and/or Cascading Style Sheets. In case of multiple layers, the mouseover event is triggered by the uppermost layer. Mouseover events are not limited to web design and are commonly used in modern GUI programming. Their existence might not even be known to the user as the events can be used to call any function and might affect only the internal workings of the program.
A hoverbox is a popup window that appears when the mouse is placed over an icon on the screen for a short period of time without clicking. Hoverboxes can differ from tooltips in that hoverboxes support HTML elements and can be used to display forms, graphics and lists among other html elements. Hoverboxes can differ from traditional popups in that the user must hover over a page element to activate. Hoverboxes are typically used to hide page elements that would otherwise clutter a website.
A status bar is a graphical control element which poses an information area typically found at the window's bottom. It can be divided into sections to group information. Its job is primarily to display information about the current state of its window, although some status bars have extra functionality. For example, many web browsers have clickable sections that pop up a display of security or privacy information.